Enter the Kingdom
by humanoidpatronus
Summary: Rewrite of the Keys to the Kingdom with a lot of changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Keys to the Kingdom. Garth Nix does**

* * *

Arthur sighed heavily of relief. He had just gotten the First Key. He hadn't believed that he would but he did. He would never forget this battle. He had gotten his lung pierced and then healed. His eyes began to close, even as he struggled to keep them open. He really needed some rest. But, he also needed to get home. What was he going to do?

"What is the time ratio between the Earth and the House?" he asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure" the Will answered.

Arthur opened the Compleat Atlas of the House, and asked the question. Writing began to appear on its page, as soon as he asked.

 _One hour on planet Earth corresponds to 342.8571429 hours in the House, which is approximately fourteen days, six hours, fifty-one minutes and twenty-five seconds. One minute on Earth corresponds to 5.714285715 hours in the House, which is approximately 5 hours, forty-two minutes, and fifty-one seconds._

'Wow! I have a lot of time here' thought Arthur. That settled it. He was definitely resting first. "All right, everyone. I'm going to sleep here for a while. Don't bother me until I wake up". Ignoring all the protests, Arthur went to Monday's Dayroom and dropped down on a soft bed.

After a good and refreshing nap, Arthur woke up. He didn't know how much time had passed. He got off the bed and stretched himself. He walked out of the Dayroom. Suzy, Dawn, Noon, Dusk, the Will and the former Monday (whose name was actually Bill) were seated in chairs around a wooden table decorated with numerous patterns.

"Greetings, Lord Arthur", intoned the Will. Suzy's greeting was just raising the cup of tea that she was drinking to head level. "Now, is there anything I need to do, immediately before going back to Earth?" he asked. Dawn and Dusk looked at each other, their eyes meeting, and then turned away immediately.

"Yes, sir" replied Noon. "We have a problem".

"Lord Tuesday has laid claim to the Lesser Key of the Lower House as payment of goods delivered to Mister Monday, over the last two-hundred years.

"What?!" Arthur sat upright with alarm. The First Key had been so difficult to win in the first place. Like hell, he would part with half of it. "What goods?"

"Metal commissionaires, elevator parts, teapots, printing presses, etc" replied the Will.

"Why don't we pay him with money? You have money, don't you?"

"Normal payment would be done in the coin of the House of which there are seven currencies, each of which has three dominations. The currency of the Lower is the gold roundel, the intermediate coins being the silver demi-crown and the copper neel."

"Well then, why don't you pay him with it?" asked Arthur reasonably.

"Mister Monday, due to his Sloth had neglected proper maintenance of the Lower House and its finances. Yet, not all is lost. We aren't completely broke as I had expected, due to Dawn's wisdom and Dusk's steadfastness, yet we are very much short of the money to be paid. The amount due is about thirteen million roundels. As of now the amount we have that can be spent is nine million roundels. We are four million short" explained the Will.

"What do you mean 'amount that can be spent'?" asked Arthur.

"We do have another six million separately, but that money is needed for the basic functioning of the Lower House. If we spend it, the services done on the Lower House, and services offered by it will be drastically affected" said Dawn.

"Can't you delay matters for some time?" asked Arthur wearily.

"I did petition the Court of Days for more time. But, I was only granted five months. Lord Tuesday is well within his rights to demand the Lesser Key as payment if we can't pay the money" said the Will.

Arthur frowned. "Five months? The timing sounds somewhat strange" The Will and Dusk looked puzzled. Arthur summoned the Atlas which came out of nowhere. _After five months of House time, what day will it be on planet Earth at my home_ ?

 _Tuesday,_ said the Atlas.

"After five months, it will be Tuesday in my home. Is this important?" asked Arthur.

Dawn had an air of understanding on his face. "He plans to claim your properties on Earth if you refuse to hand over the Minute Key. Maybe even hold your family as hostage. He has dominion on any realm during Tuesday at that realm."

Arthur said firmly that this wasn't acceptable. "It seems I won't be staying on Earth until this situation is resolved. But I can't leave my family there. I'm bringing them to the Lower House to protect them"

The Will did not like the idea of bringing mortals into the House. "Arthur, mortals are not to be brought to the House! It's against the Original Law"

"Screw the original law. I don't give a damn about it. If you want me to help fulfill the Architect's Will, you forget about the original law. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright, Arthur" was the grumpy reply.

Arthur was about to say something, then suddenly stopped. A worrisome thought crossed his mind. "I made a mistake, when I was in the Coal Cellar. I gave Pravuil a blessing with the First Key-"

The teacup fell from Dawn's hands and shattered.

"Arthur! Do you have any idea what you've-"

"Alright, I made a mistake. I didn't know he was a spy at that time."

Arthur's principal servants stood, and Noon said "Pravuil may be anywhere in the Lower House, now. The Key's discharge of power and authority will allow him to enter even the heavily protected locations in the Lower House, as his authority in the Lower House is now equal to Dawn or Dusk or myself. We might have to continuously scan the entire Lower House, to be alerted if he sets foot here."

Arthur frowned. "Can't I just use the Key to remove the power that I gave him?"

"You have done a very foolish thing, Arthur. You can retract the Key's discharge only if you come in direct contact with him, as you did when you blessed him. Until, then we cannot use the Key to set an intruder alarm. It will not work against someone it has given power to. Since you can't use the Key, we'll have to do it manually. We will have to pull most of our Commissionaire Sergeants from their posts and post them at key locations in the Lower House, and give them orders to arrest Pravuil if he surfaces. The Metal Commissionaires won't do well against powerful Denizens. And Pravuil seems quite powerful."

"We will have to offer the Commissionaire Sergeants extra pay for this assignment, when we are already short on money. The Finance Department will protest if we touch the safety net amount" said Dawn.

"Wait a minute", Suzy interjected. "Yer didn' have the Hour Key when ya' blessed him, did ya'?"

"No I didn't"

The Will let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Then, you can use the Hour key to do something. We need not bother more than a few Commisionaires. Use it to set the intruder alarm. But you won't be able to go out of the Lower House when the Key is continuously sweeping for intruders. And the Key cannot be used actively for another purpose; it will take almost the entire power of the Key. You have not seen the entire Lower House,Arthur. It equals the size of an entire planet, bigger than Earth. Searching such a huge volume will require the Hour Key's full power."

Arthur turned to the Will. "I'll make you the bearer of the Hour Key for now. Once I get back here with my family, I'll have it back." The Will agreed.

Arthur, having learnt a lot of ways to use the First Key from the Atlas ,split the clock-hand sword into the Minute and the Hour hands, and used the Hour Hand alone, pushed his will into the Greater Key and solidified his will with words, used the image of Pravuil from his memory, and connected the Key to an alarm clock in the table gripping it. The Greater Key which had emitted a pale blue light, now shone with a blinding blue light, as heavy power discharge was required"

Arthur retained the Minute Hand for himself and designated Dame Primus as the bearer of the Greater Key, but also included a Clause forbidding her from punishing or executing anyone. (i.e.) Bill, the former Monday. He was too useful to be executed. He had firsthand practical knowledge of the Lower House and its operations.

"I will be going with Dusk and two of his midnight servants, since it is evening on Earth. This time I shall go through the Seven Dials, and come back through my Postern. I'm not using the Front Door, as I don't want anyone outside this demesne to know that I'm bringing my family here."

Arthur said "We shall not take more than thirty seconds on Earth, which translates to two hours, fifty-one minutes in House Time. And we won't take more than thirty seconds to fly back here from the Postern, I think. I'll deal with the money problem after I come back "

"If we're gone for more than two hours and fifty-two minutes, I authorize you to check the Seven Dials and come looking for us with reinforcements" said Dusk to his Lieutenant of the Midnight Servants, who nodded and bowed.

The day of every Secondary Realm was divided into two three equal time slots. During the first time slot, the denizen named Dawn would be allowed to enter into the Secondary Realm upon the permission of the corresponding Day. During the second, Noon would be allowed entry, and Dusk during the third.

Arthur set the Seven Dials himself, by setting House Time, Earth Time(at his home), latitude, longitude, and the maximum permissible time lapse for the journey. the sixth and seventh dial clocks were left at 12:00 default. They were only used while searching the Secondary Realms for someone or something. Thus, Arthur and Dusk and two of Dusk's servants stepped in the centre of the circular arrangement. When all the clocks struck as one, they disappeared from the House.

* * *

 **AN:** I calculated the time ratio from Mister Monday, and not any other book in the series. I have made a few other changes too. Nithlings etc. are not inimical to mortal life. The Plague never happened.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and the group walked, following the white light that illuminated the path. As the light died down, the surroundings became completely visible. The four stepped into Arthur's house and rang the doorbell. Bob answered the door. Dusk used the Fog of Unconsciousness as planned. The same was done to Michaeli, Eric, and Emily as well. It felt really bad to see them unconscious. However, as of now, it was the only prudent course of action possible. Explaining would cost a hell a lot of time, which they couldn't afford to lose now. All of his family, except Erazmuz, was on vacation. They had two months left to back to their usual activities.

Arthur carried Eric; Dusk carried Bob, and the two others carried Michaeli and Eric respectively. When they stepped outside, Arthur willed himself to reach the House. The exterior aspect of the House that manifested, shimmered into visibility. As he touched the wall of the House, the veins in the bricks began throbbing like fluid conduits. The bricks parted to reveal a familiar pathway. As they reached the end of the pathway, they stopped. This time, Arthur managed to remember correctly that the Postern was above and not below. Below was the deep chasm, which would lead to the Front Door.

They checked their wings once more, and flew above, to the circular door of light, that grew bigger and bigger as they flew towards it.

* * *

It was decided to keep them unconscious, until the entire House-fiasco-thing got over. Nothing harmful would happen to their bodies or minds, while in the Lower House. Yet, Arthur had tapped all of them with the First Key (after getting the Hour Key back) and willed it to protect their minds and bodies.

A Commissionaire Sergeant and the Will approached him.

"Sir, Pravuil entered the fifty-hundredth floor when you were away. The intruder alarm pointed to his location" said the Sergeant.

The Will took over. "As soon as I set my eyes upon him, I used the Hour Key to reverse your blessing with the Minute Hand. After that, he was forced to flee. Regrettably, the Sergeants could not capture him fast enough... He had the Fifth Key with him, using which he teleported away."

"The Fifth Key?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He works for Friday. That much is certain. Anyway, the point is moot. He will no longer be able to enter the Lower House via the Improbable Stair, as we have removed his authority inside our demesne."

"What about the Front Door?" asked Arthur.

"The Front Door is the most secure entry point in the entire House. In addition, it is also the official entrance to each demesne. Without proper identification, one cannot use the Front Door to go anywhere. And after going through the Front Door, the security officials of each demesne check their denizenship, purpose of visiting, etc. The Lieutenant Keeper will not allow unlawful travelers. Pravuil's use of the Front Door will be limited to other demesnes."

"Can't we prosecute this Friday or Pravuil for illegal entry?" whined Arthur.

"I looked it up in the House Registry. Pravuil is not in the _apparatus of the Middle House_. i.e. He is not Friday's Dawn, Dusk or Noon or in Dawn's corps of Inspectors, Noon's servants or Dusk's Midnight Visitors. If he is a lesser official, we cannot prosecute Friday, as she will deny all involvement. We can only prosecute Pravuil. But he seems to have covered his tracks well enough." said the Will.

"Now, onto more pressing matters. Have you thought of a way to solve our financial problem?" asked the Will expectantly.

"Hmm..I was thinking about that", replied Arthur, while sipping some orange juice. You said that our coin was the Roundel. So, the Lower House mints Roundels from gold, right?"

"Yes" replied the Will, getting a small idea about what he was thinking.

"Is there a difference between House gold and gold in the Secondary Realms?" asked Arthur.

Now the Will understood exactly what he was thinking. "No, Arthur. In every demesne of the House gold, silver and copper are the only metals used to mint currency. The reason, is that, these are the only metals that cannot be created by any form of House sorcery. Even Grim Tuesday, whose key helps to shape Nothing into a desired object, cannot create these metals. Just as mortals arose spontaneously from the fluff of _life,_ these metals are formed without the direct intervention of the Architect. Counterfeiting is not possible with House currency."

"There are three huge asteroids in the universe. Each one is made of pure gold, silver and copper respectively. Once they were formed spontaneously from Nothing, the Architect enchanted them to be inexhaustible and indestructible. i.e. No matter how much gold or silver or copper is taken from there, the asteroid's metal simply gets reformed immediately. Corresponding to the exact demand for each currency, exact amounts of these metals from the three asteroids get transported into the respective offices of each demesne"

"And, don't even think about looting from the other Secondary Realms, Arthur." said the Will, which was exactly what Arthur was thinking about. "Saturday will know, and she will take you to the Court of Days if you 'extract' more than seven drubuchs weight of gold."

"Alright, alright." Arthur was now severely irritated. His ideas were deemed useless.

* * *

Lord Tuesday, sat in his study aristocratically, drinking his tea and reading the morning newspaper _The House Trumpet_. _"Lord Tuesday is awarded the title the Richest Denizen of the Millenium"_ Other articles read, _"The Most Valued Currency-The Noble", "The Richest Demesne-The Far Reaches"_. Lord Tuesday set down his newspaper with a graceful ease, and smiled. The Rightful Heir and the freed portion of the Architect were quite cut off from the rest of the House. They were in for a surprise.

* * *

 _All the Days except Monday were seated in a round table. It had been century since the Architect left._

 _"_ _I don't know what she is playing at. She said she had grown tired of the world. I thought she would have dissolved herself in the void, by now." said a fairly tall woman in a blue dress studded with diamonds and decorated with diamond-like patterns._

 _Lord Sunday's instincts and Lady Saturday's unequaled sorcery were indicating that some amount of the Architect's essence was moving towards the House._

 _"_ _I'm not sure, Miss Friday. But if she wants us to abdicate, I don't think we have much of a choice. She is, after all the First and the Greatest Nithling. Even a small portion of her cannot be destroyed." said Lord Tuesday, twirling a sweet-smelling a rose in his hands, a rose from Earth._

 _"_ _Choice or no, we will not be allowing her to push us around. You haven' t forgotten that we are not Denizens anymore, have you?" asked Sunday._

 _All the Denizens nodded with unmistakable pride and happiness. They were not like Mister Monday, a puppet created by the Architect from Nothing,…well, no more. The Denizens in each of their Demesnes were special. They were not like the Denizens of the Lower House, who could only copy the Architect. Not anymore._

 _As soon as the Architect had left, each Day, except Monday had tried without the other Days' knowledge to free the Old One individually, something which the Architect had explicitly forbidden. When Lord Sunday's attempt failed, the Old One informed him that all the other Days had tried as well. When Lord Sunday contacted all the other Days, and informed this, they were surprised. Each one had thought that the others would frown upon the action. A new trust was built between them, something which was never possible when the Architect was here._

 _All the Days, handed over their Keys to Lord Sunday. And Lord Sunday tried to free the Old One with the combined power of all the Keys. Even then, the Old One could not be freed. The Old One assured them that they tried their best. But Sunday and Saturday were not assured. They contacted the Mariner and the Piper as well. With the combined effort, the Clocks, the Drills that tortured the Old One, and the Chains that bound him were broken, and atlast the Old One was free! He left with the Mariner and the Piper to live in the Secondary Realms. Lord Sunday returned the Keys to the respective Days. With Saturday's help, they did something that changed their very nature which the Architect had imposed upon them. They came in control of their own destinies._


	3. Chapter 3

The Firm was the most important and highly impressive multi-storeyed building in the Lower House. However, it wasn't like the buildings on Earth. It took up almost a quarter of the space of the demesne. It was at least half a million miles wide, standing robust and firm, with unearthly elegance. There was a total of six thousand floors in that building, though the people insisted on saying "sixty-hundred", and not "six thousand".

Arthur had been observing and surveying the first floor of the Firm for quite some time. Yet, even after a month, he hadn't been able to complete the task. If a single floor housed that many departments, it would take at least a decade to complete observing the Offices in all the floors, as there were six thousand in all. He was a bit uncertain at first. But with detailed observation, his disdain for the administrative offices only kept on increasing. A month ago, he had been extremely reverent and naïve, thinking that he was going to be made privy to the secrets of Creation; its very purpose. All that respect had died down, moments after he reached the first floor.

The first floor was called THE LOWER ATRIUM of the Lower House. The various departments could be listed as:

WHAT GOES UP NEED NOT COME DOWN INITIATIVE OFFICE

DON'T ASK DON'T TELL OFFICE

ONCE BITTEN TWICE SHY OFFICE

. . .

. . . And so on.

Utterly ridiculous. Before visiting the Lower Atrium, he had asked Bill to bring him a list of the names of each department in the first floor. Naturally, he had been taken aback by the ridiculous names. But he consoled himself at that time, deciding that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. After all, the departments had to be mentioned by name in the House Registry. So, maybe the names were meant for misdirection; to ward off inter-demesne diplomats from snooping into House secrets. However, that wasn't the case, clearly. There seemed to be no real purpose to most of the Offices he had visited to study. They seemed to exist solely for the purpose of existing, which was absurd. They did certain jobs, alright. But when posed questions about their jobs, they didn't seemed to know the WHY or the HOW. They just kept working mechanically, to achieve pointless outcomes.

When he voiced his concerns to Dame Primus by rambling about the redundant and pointless objectives of the Lower Atrium Offices, she had taken offense. How dare he criticise the Architect's creations? Although, Dame Primus didn't seem to be very attentive, and her reprimand was half-hearted. She had been in a daze, ever since Pravuil waltzed in with the Fifth Key. She was unnerved. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that Friday had trusted another denizen with her Key; her source of power and authority. That didn't seem like the Friday she knew. The Trustees she had known, had been neither trusting nor trustworthy.

Anyways . . . back to the point: It seemed the Architect had never wanted anything of actual value, done in the Lower Atrium. It was like a castle, built out of crap. It was shocking that no denizen had actually realised this.

"Do you have anything to say to this?" asked Arthur desperately.

Bill shrugged. "It's just how things are run here. You'll get used to it"

Come to think of it, most of the denizens seemed to have a one-track mind. Being in their presence was like being surrounded with advanced artificial intelligence robots, with uncanny resemblance to human beings, including flesh and bone and blood. The only people that he could stand being around were only a handful- Suzy, Noon (formerly Bill's Dusk), etc. The more he interacted with other denizens, the clearer the differences became.

"Why do Suzy and Noon feel different to me than the other denizens?" he asked the Atlas.

 _Most denizens were made directly by the Architect. Their physical and mental capacities were fixed by her. The way they think and act is already predetermined upon their creation. They do not have a will of their own. What they actually have is a strong imitation of free will. However, in the presence of mortals with free will, denizens are able to absorb some of their characteristics and mirror them for the duration of contact. Due to such absorption, a mortal in the presence of denizens will feel both mental and physical fatigue, with the magnitude of said fatigue being directly proportional to the number of denizens in the mortal's presence. However the bearer of the First Key would feel only a mild irritation owing to the key's protective influence._

 _Suzy Turquoise Blue and Monday's Noon are Piper's mortals. A Piper's mortal is the offspring of a mortal from any Secondary Realm and the Piper, one of the Architect's sons. Piper's mortals, unlike the denizens, were Born, not Made. They are neither mortal, nor denizen; their essence is unique. They have the free will of mortals and the physical robustness of denizens. Thus, they have the best of both worlds. Thus, a mortal will not feel drained in the presence of Piper's mortals._

That certainly explained a few things.

* * *

A meeting was called. "So, what do you want to discuss, Arthur?"

'How noteworthy'…. Noon had progressed from "Milord" to "sir" to "Arthur" rapidly while addressing him. It practically proved his status as a Piper's mortal. Noon looked him in the eye far more often and far too longer than Dawn and Dusk. The only others who looked him in the eye without flinching were Suzy and the Will. It clearly explained why he had been the one to take the initiative of freeing the Will. The Atlas had told him that the Piper didn't take all of his mortal offspring into the House; he had ony taken those whose other mortal parent had died. Suzy's mother for instance, had died in the Bubonic plague. She had been brought to the House only after that.

"I have been studying the Lower Atrium departments for a while now, as you are already aware."

The Will, Dusk, and Suzy- nodded in acknowledgement.

"And I have found that a lot of the Departments exist without a valid purpose. I would have been content to let things remain as they were… until I saw the reports of their funding, and their salaries. Each Office in that floor spends about a hundred roundels per month, excluding their salaries…Valuable money, which could be effectively utilised to pay off our debt to Lord Tuesday. "Dawn and Dusk looked slightly surprised. Such an idea had never occurred to them. Noon wasn't present at this meeting, as he had been given plenipotentiary powers to deal with other time-sensitive issues. He was his right-hand man after all. The Will hadn't protested yet; which was surprising. Dame Primus looked at him, and said "Do whatever you need to close the debt. Your continued holding of the Key is of the highest priority.

"I need you two- Dusk and Dawn to take as many people you need, and start surveying every Office in every floor. Since I have started with the Lower Atrium, you shall start from the second floor. You are going to determine which departments are purposeful, and which ones can be shut down. I'm putting the Will in charge of this task." At least she has free will, thought Arthur, but didn't say out loud.

"The package that you had asked has arrived, my lord" said Sneezer. Arthur's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you, Sneezer" Arthur had been eagerly awaiting this package. It was an thin LCD TV, stolen from a big company, in his neighbourhood. Gold, silver, copper and sentient organisms had a legal limit enforced by Lady Saturday, on how much could be "extracted" from the Secondary Realms. He had already stumbled across an easier way of repaying the debt to Tuesday. He could simply extract and steal diamonds from uninhabited planets rich with them. And he could sell them throughout the House. Anyways, what was the point of being the Master of the Lower House if he couldn't watch TV. With the help of an amateur sorcerer, the Atlas' instructions, and the power of his Key, he could easily get the TV channels broadcasted from Earth. He needed to watch Doctor Who, after all.

* * *

Being Master of the Lower House is boring, once the exhilaration of the Key's power wears off. However, there was one portion of his job,that could be interesting. The Records.

Complex, advanced folder-like documents that described a person's life from beginning till end. Records didn't describe from the moment of birth, rather from the moment of conception itself. The entire floors in the Firm from the 1000th floor to the 2000th floor were reserved for business related to records. He was currently sitting in the Records Archive Office-A in the 1400th floor. He occupied one of the empty desks there. He reassigned many officers who had been allocated stupid departments, to assist the search for _lost and forgotten records._ The Lower House stored only Dead Records. And the dead usually outnumbered the living. Thus, the Lower House contained the highest number of records than all other demesnes. Arthur was fan of history, after all. If he could find the appropriate records, the unsolved mysteries of mankind would be revealed to him. He could find out what actually happened to the airplanes in the Bermuda triangle, if he could access the records of the dead pilots and the crew. He could find out why Hitler turned out the way he did, and the numerous other baffling mysteries. He could simply ask the Atlas about the mysteries too; but the Records had one function that the Atlas did not. The Records could be viewed in video format too. Or, he could simply go inside the Record to view the subject's life as a spectator in a sorcerous pensieve(a magical object used to view memories).

But first, he had to find those records, which was a Herculean task in itself. He had already anticipated this, of course. The records were sorted according to the secondary realm, and then the kind of organism, the time of death, etc. They were still incomplete. But, Arthur had the ultimate detective in his hand already-the Atlas.

"Tell me where the records of my family's recently deceased ancestors are located."

The Atlas began sketching descriptions of the areas where such records were located and how to reach them. They were scattered through unexpected areas, through sand and mud and water, and mountainous terrains as well; none of them were in the appropriate storage rooms. Arthur fitted his wings, and recorded the coordinates of one such record in his Key, and set the Key to autopilot his wings to the record's location. The wings guided him out of the office he currently occupied, and flew him out through various exits, twisting and turning, and reducing and increasing the speed as required. Finally, it led him out to desert-like area, which didn't seem to be inhabited at all. Arthur landed before a heap of sand. He was baffled.

 _There doesn't seem to be anything here that remotely resembles a record._

The Key was slightly urging him towards that small heap of sand. He drew out his key. Immediately there was a slight disturbance in the heap of sand, which had been unmoving. Something shout out from the heap of sand, and hurled towards him, like a metal piece being attracted to a giant bar magnet. He caught it in his hand. He observed it closely to see what it was.

It was a sleek silver- colored folder-like object that resembled earthly folders. However, it was heavier than any folder he had seen in his life, as though it were made of metal. He sensed, that without the the power of the First Key, it would feel like holding a dumbbell in his hand. How the hell it got here, he suspected he would never know. On the top of the silver folder, a name was written at the top in thin golden-letters.

 _Gordon Penhaligon_

* * *

AN: In this story, Arthur is a student who has completed already completed high school. He's about to head into college.


End file.
